best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
David Bowie
David Robert Jones (8 January 1947 – 10 January 2016), known professionally as David Bowie (/ˈboʊi/ BOH-ee),2 was an English singer-songwriter and actor. He was a leading figure in the music industry and is considered one of the most influential musicians of the 20th century, acclaimed by critics and musicians, particularly for his innovative work during the 1970s. His career was marked by reinvention and visual presentation, with his music and stagecraft having a significant impact on popular music. During his lifetime, his record sales, estimated at 140 million albums worldwide, made him one of the world's best-selling music artists. In the UK, he was awarded ten platinum album certifications, eleven gold and eight silver, and released eleven number-one albums. In the US, he received five platinum and nine gold certifications. He was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1996. Why He Rocks #His flamboyant costumes. #His iconic songs such as "Star Man", "Space Oddity", "Let's Dance" and ""Heroes". #His powerful vocals. His Only Bad Qualities # He had sex and a threesome with two underaged groupies. However, they came to his defence with one saying "I was young but we were just having fun" and the other adding that she didn't feel she was being taken advantage of. # He was accused of rape in 1987. Bowie denied the allegation calling it "ridiculous" and "a ploy for attention". However, the grand jury didn't indict him on rape charges due to lack of evidence. Discography Studio albums * David Bowie (1967) * David Bowie (re-released as Space Oddity in 1972) (1969) * The Man Who Sold the World (1970) * Hunky Dory (1971) * The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars (1972) * Aladdin Sane (1973) * Pin Ups (1973) * Diamond Dogs (1974) * Young Americans (1975) * Station to Station (1976) * Low (1977) * "Heroes" (1977) * David Bowie Narrates Prokofiev's Peter and the Wolf (1978) (narrator, recorded with the Philadelphia Orchestra) * Lodger (1979) * Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps) (1980) * Let's Dance (1983) * Tonight (1984) * Never Let Me Down (1987) * Black Tie White Noise (1993) * Outside (1995) * Earthling (1997) * Hours (1999) * Heathen (2002) * Reality (2003) * The Next Day (2013) * Blackstar (2016) Soundtrack albums * Christiane F. (1981) * David Bowie in Bertolt Brecht’s Baal (EP) (1982) * Labyrinth (1986) * The Buddha of Suburbia (1993) * Lazarus (2017) with Tin Machine * Tin Machine (1989) * Tin Machine II (1991) * Tin Machine Live: Oy Vey, Baby (1992) Live albums * David Live (1974) * Stage (1978) * Ziggy Stardust: The Motion Picture (1983) * LiveAndWell.com (1999) * Live Santa Monica '72 (2008) * A Reality Tour (2010) * Live Nassau Coliseum '76 (2017) * Cracked Actor (Live Los Angeles '74) (2017) * Welcome to the Blackout (Live London '78) (2018) * Serious Moonlight (Live '83) (2018) (boxed set) * Glastonbury 2000 (2018) Category:Pop Category:Rock Category:Avant-pop Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Deceased singers Category:Actors Category:Art pop